roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitches
Some glitches occur in Tower Battles, due to the game not being fully completed. As a result, the game is not 100% polished and bugs may be encountered. Some glitches are due to network connections, some are just ROBLOX glitches, and some are a result of buggy code. 'Lobby/Home Page Glitches' * When a game loads, there is a fraction that counts up for every loaded player. This sometimes goes above the max players (i.e 10/6), or stops before every player is loaded (i.e. 3/4). ** This is more common in Quad-Op and 3v3. *You can skip the rewards of a match by clicking on "Servers" and spam-clicking a server to join before your stats and previous-game rewards loads. Then, you can proceed on with going into that game or join another game. *Sometimes a lobby camera will be asker and in a weird location. * Sometimes, a 4th person will join a team in a 3v3 game. * If you click Equip on a tower very quickly with at least 2 slots open, the tower will be equiped twice, possibly more times. * On all towers with extremely high damage (Railgunner, Phaser, and Zed) their damage amounts state "Extremly High". This is not a glitch, but a typo. ** However, this may be intentional. * If you click join 3v3 a very short time after a 3v3 loads, you will be teleported into a 1v1 server as the game counts you as joining the server but being a spare player as the game teleports you into 1v1, with no opponent getting free credits *When in Quad Op, loading takes too long and you can quit the game, but while joining another game, it will say "You are already in a game? wth". *Sometimes, a random amount of towers are unequipped. *On 10/26/18, there was a glitch where playing a 1v1 game would instantly triumph the player. This may be intentional. Zombies * Due to the laggy nature of ROBLOX humanoids, usually lag when moving or entering the playing field. (Their limbs become separated or the entity itself stutters). ** This is more noticeable when a large number of Spawning Towers are placed, or on later waves where many zombies are active at once. * Some zombies, or sometimes Barrack's soldiers, seem to walk sideways. This usually happens when they turn a corner. (Technically, the Soldiers are Towers) * If the game is too laggy, sometimes zombies may walk through the road and skipping the turn. If unlucky, the zombie might walk straight to the other side of the road, making a shortcut.The same glitch also occurs with Patrols and Zeds. ** While thise does not decrease the time the zombies takes to travel from the beggining to the end, it can get out of towers' range this way * Sometimes, if the game freezes or lags, zombies will seem to float when your game unfreezes again. * Zombies sometimes ignore a Patrol jeep running over them and walk right through the jeep. The jeep will not take damage and neither will the zombie. ** This can sometimes happen with the Zed, however this happens only near the beggining or the end of the map ** This is more likely to happen when there is a lot of lag * Sometimes in-game, the Necromancer Boss would despawn itself, or in some cases, not appear at all. ** This glitch can only happen on Wave 0000000 now, as this is the only occurrence of the Necromancer Boss in the game * Sometimes, Zombies may spawn without heads or limbs. This is because Roblox does not load in the asset. * Very rarely, zombies can become completely invisible, meaning that while tower's can't target them, but they can still kill you. ** (Reference - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUriqyXoTOQ by Cribsel, showing the Necromancer Boss in the "Real Hidden" state) ** It is unknown if the zombie gets completely unloaded, turns invisible, or simply gets glitched under the map. ** It is also unknown if Patrols or Zeds can hit these zombies * Sent zombies are way off road as of the 5/17/18 update and in city on one of the straight roads sent zombies are on the grass next to the road and Patrol, Barracks' soldiers, and Zeds can't run them over at that point. * Placing large towers, such as DJs or Zed Spawners on the sides of the road, can get the Void stuck, making it easy to kill. However, other zombies can still pass through. This has been patched. *At one point, the zombies were half-sunken into the ground. **This did not affect game-play, but looked weird **This has been patched, and is kept here for reference *Void's legs are not aligned with it's body correctly causing the void to freak out at times. *When the Void is defeated, it can still take damage from flames of the flamethrower despite it being dead. 'Towers' Commando * The Commando's initial placement range is inaccurate, and shows the range of a level 2 Commando. Flamethrower *When disabled by the Void, SantaBot or Jack, the Flamethrower, if currently flaming a zombie, will continue to shoot, however will not slow down or damage zombies that are caught on fire. **It is unconfirmed, but possible, that this has been patched. *When stunned by the Void's stomp, the Flamethrower will stay disabled forever, and must be sold and placed again. **This was patched sometime around 9/18/2018 *Sometimes, the Flamethrower's fire particles will stay on a Zombie, but will not actually visibly damage them. *If the Flamethrower is sold, all zombies that are on fire will stay lit and slowed down forever. **This is one of the most commonly used glitches in the game **This glitch is often called the "Infinite Flame Glitch" **This glitch has been patched as of 9/18/2018 *A lvl 2 Flamethrower, while turning around, can leave behind the Gas Mask. Phaser * The particles on the Phaser's beam don't change color with the Level 4 and 5 beam colors and remain blue. ** This may be intentional or just an oversight. Commander *The Commander's airstrike is very buggy: **Whenever the airstrike is used the game treats it as an extra tower, effectively decreasing the tower cap. **There is a random chance that a second green circle (green circles are shown when calling an airstrike) which is larger can appear permanently. Note that the only way to select the Commander or towers around him is by constantly resetting. **You can shoot an airstike to the enemy land. * If you sell a Commander with towers under its effect, the boosts will stay until the tower is upgraded. ** This glitch has been patched Aviator * Rarely, when placed, the Aviator's landing pad will be randomly rotated and will stay that way until sold. ** This does not affect the plane's performance * You can get any tower with Hidden Detection for rest of the game if you place a Level 3 Aviator next to it and sell it. **This glitch is similar to the Commander's infinite buffs glitch, and so it is possible that it has been patched *Very rarely, the Aviator's platform will become invisible. The hitbox will not appear either, meaning you can place towers where the platform is supposed to be **This could be because the platform gets rotated in away that makes it (along with the hitbox) be placed under the map. *Sometimes an aviator can be placed on a cliff Tuber *Similarly to the Aviator's glitch, upon placing there is a small chance that a Tuber gets placed randomly rotated. **However, the Tuber will snap to the correct position when it fires at an enemy, and will stay that way until sold. *Sometimes, when upgrading the Tuber, the accessories might be messed up **The Tuber might not get the googles or face mask when upgrading to lvl 3-4, he might have the RPG and lvl 1-3 rocket launcher equipped at the same time, or have the lvl 1-3 rocket launcher equipped at lvl 5. *Sometimes, usually, when there is a lot of lag and many zombies, the explosion from a Tuber will not disappear. **It is unknown, but highly unlikely that zombies who touch the glitched explosion take damage **Asides from looking ugly, this glitch does not affect gameplay **It is unknown if this can happen with other *A lvl 4 Tuber sometimes spawns small white rods over the map, which will say "Tuber Lvl. 4" when hovering MaxTuberPossibleBlastRadius1.png|Glitched Tuber explosion|link=Tuber MaxTuberWithWrongRocketLauncher1.png|A lvl 5 Tuber using a lvl 1-3 rocket launcher|link=Tuber RotatedTuber1.png|A rotated Tuber|link=Tuber RpgRodBug1.png|The white rods produced by a lvl 4 Tuber|link=Tuber TuberHoldingNothing1.png|A lvl 5 Tuber with an invisible rocket launcher your cursor over them **This also does not affect gameplay in any way Cliff Towers * Cliff towers, such as Railgunner and Sniper, can be placed up to 5 times on a tree in Cyber Quarters by placing the tower as low as possible on the tree, then placing the next one right above the first one, and so on, effectively decreasing the need of space to put cliff-related towers. ** This also works with the Snowy Forest, which has excessive amounts of trees. ** Trees with a high amount of lvl 5 Railgunners are sometimes nicknames "Trees Of Death" Placement * If you are placing a tower right as the match ends, you will not be able to place the tower, nor cancel the tower (Exception of events). * Towers will sometimes be placed with no head or missing parts ** This is beause Roblox does not load in the asset. ** This glitch does not affect the tower's ability to damage zombies, aside from making it look a bit weird. * If you move your camera into the red "No-Place Zone" made by other towers, you can click on the ground inside of it and place your tower there anyways, completely bypassing the box. ** This isn't true for the red zones that are spawned by the map itself, as those are completely solid. ** The same is partially true for the red boxes made by hill towers, however if you can move your character's head into the box, be it by somehow falling low enough or climbing up into the box, you can then zoom in and your camera will be inside the box. However, you can be pushed out by your tower and will need to position yourself again. ** Buildings, including the Commander; Aviator; Barracks; Zed; and Patrol, cannot use this glitch (efficiently, if at all.) ** This glitch was patched as of the 8/27/18 update * While placing a tower, if a teammate places a tower, the hitbox doesn't appear for you, allowing you to place the tower right beside your teammate's tower ** This can be possibly utilized to make more use of cliff spaces when playing with your friends. * If you reset while placing a tower, the un-placed tower, along with its radius, will stay for the duration of the round ** While not affecting gameplay, this can be annoying *On 9/10/2018, Tower placement was glitched. Patrols were placed sunken into the map, therefore not being able to hit any towers. The Aviator's landing pad was also placed under the map, meaning that to select the Aviator, you needed to click the plane. Tuber was completely under the map. **This glitch is sometimes known as the "9/10 Glitch" **Tuber was still able to be selected, however it needed to be rotated in a specific position. **This glitch majorly affected many people, especially those who rely on Patrols and Tubers for defense **This glitch was fixed the same day it occurred: September 10th (9/10) Others * Rarely, when entering a match, the tower in the Fifth Slot may get unequipped * Sometimes everyones characters will be loaded in by the server as noobs, even though their characters really aren't. Maps * Patrols will occasionally not damage zombies after they turn past the last corner in the map Cyber Quarters. * On all the maps, the game stops moving forward after wave 38 is beaten and the text says "I guess.. You're all winners". (ONLY APPLIES TO VERSUS MODE! SURVIVAL MODE ISN'T EFFECTED) * Rarely, on Midnight Road, after everyone has max towers, the entire map will start to flash with the towers. ** Needs confirmation * Currently, on Pond, you can place cliff towers on the side of the archway and not just on the top of it. * On some maps you can't place cliff towers on some parts of cliffs despite the fact it says you can place it there. This effectively decreases the amount of cliff towers that can be placed on the map. (Maps that are the Most effected by this: Cyber-Quarters, Midnight road, and Borderlands) *Rarely, when the map is loading, you can get glitched under the map. **This can be fixed by resetting *Sometimes, when playing on older computers, Roblox will not load in all the assets, resulting in some things UnloadedAssetsGrasslands1.png|Grasslands with unloaded assets|link=Grasslands UnloadedAssetsCommando1.png|A Commando with unloaded assets|link=Commando UnloadedAssetsThings1.png|A Commando, Flamethrower and Hiddens with unloaded assets becoming invisible (or sometimes even fall-through). **As this glitch is on Roblox's side, it cannot be fixed by Planet3arth Category:Features Category:Browse Category:Help